


A Little Bit Louder, Baby

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [8]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, mention of Jensen's niece, mention of Jensen's sister, reference to loud sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knows his sister bought this particular bed on purpose. He's slept in helicopters that were quieter. Cougar doesn't let that stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Louder, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/266396.html?thread=9966236#cmt9966236) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> any fandom, any char(s), sex on an incredibly loud, squeaky antique iron bed

Jensen threw himself back to lie flat on the bed and winced at the cacophony of bed springs and frame grinding away against one another the way he'd love to be grinding away against his boyfriend, right here, right now, in his sister's guest room.

"You know she did this on purpose, right? She probably went out and bought the creakiest, squeakiest, noisiest bed she could find, just to try and cockblock me. This is like high school all over again, except you're much less likely to dump me for the quarterback when I don't put out."

As the bed bounced, Cougar stayed balanced where he was, straddling Jensen's thighs, his ass pressed snugly against Jensen's groin. In response to Jensen's most likely valid complaint, he tilted his head as though considering the merits of a quarterback, but before Jensen could work up the necessary ire to protest, Cougar shrugged, and leaned forward to brace his hands on Jensen's pecs, thumbnails scratching gently at his nipples. "Their loss is my gain."

Jensen bucked up into the welcome sting, and Cougar easily rode out the motion, smirking as the bed once again began to shriek and groan.

"Cougs, We can't-"

"Little Emily is staying over at a friend's tonight, yes? Which means the only one here besides us right now is Jeannie, and she has only herself to blame for whatever she overhears."

"But-" 

Both nipples being pinched and twisted erased whatever Jensen might have been about to say, and Cougar settled himself more comfortably in Jensen's lap.

"Tonight, we make Jeannie regret her little sisterly ways, as many times as possible. In the morning, we will see what can be done for this bed with some gun oil and a can of WD40."

Jensen shuddered under Cougar's hands.

"Oh yeah, baby. Talk dirty to me some more."


End file.
